


Amethyst

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Lace lingerie under his button-down and slacks. A present to be unwrapped.





	Amethyst

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 - Lingerie

“’Evening” Kihyun looks up to the door, legs crossed and the book he was reading neatly on his lap.

“Hey” Hyunwoo gets inside the living room, leaves his backpack and keys on the small table next to the door. “How are you?”

“I’m good” Kihyun gets up, walks to Hyunwoo with his lips stretched in a tight smile, “and you, darling? Are you good?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Hyunwoo says, voice flat and low.

“I don’t know” Kihyun pulls Hyunwoo’s tie, plays with the silk between his fingers, “maybe you have something to show me.” He pulls Hyunwoo down so their eyes are on even level, “don’t you, baby?”

Hyunwoo blushes so hard, Kihyun’s hand sliding down his chest, feeling the second layer of clothing, although Hyunwoo’s black button-down doesn’t let anything show. It’s all only for Kihyun to feel and see.

“I want to take it off” Hyunwoo says suddenly, “everything off.”

“Does it itch?” Kihyun circles a nipple, sees the bud come to life, dull behind the fabric.

“No, I just” Hyunwoo is so bad with words sometimes, but his face says it all.

“You want to touch yourself?” Kihyun smirks, returning to his armchair and taking the last sip out of his tea. “Or you want me to touch you?”

“Both?” Hyunwoo provides with a goofy smile and Kihyun can’t help laughing.

“Why don’t you take a seat then?” Kihyun shows the couch, the big one right opposed to their fireplace and the mirror above it. He knows Hyunwoo, despite shy, loves watching them both.

Hyunwoo sits down on the soft fabric, legs spread and head slightly tipped back. He takes his tie off first, neatly leaving it on the armrest and then opens up his cuffs, rolling the sleeves up. He looks at Kihyun waiting for instructions.

“You’re too timid” Kihyun walks in front of the couch. He places two fingers under Hyunwoo’s chin to lift his head and brush their lips together, “I love it”.

He straddles Hyunwoo’s hips, the couch dipping more under their weight and for some moments he doesn’t do anything, just cups Hyunwoo’s face and looks into his eyes. Kihyun sure does adore him.

Then he moves, eliciting a low moan from Hyunwoo and snaps his hips harder, unbuttoning his lover’s shirt until he spots the first trace of black fabric under his collarbones. He throws his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and grinds down on him.

“How did it feel today?” He mouths on the side of Hyunwoo’s neck sloppily, lets his tongue map the veins and the muscles appearing and disappearing every time Hyunwoo moves.

“Restricting” Hyunwoo answers, “but so good.”

He lifts his hands to place them on Kihyun’s body, almost succeeds.

“Down” Kihyun commands and it’s all he needs for Hyunwoo to go pliant and obedient underneath him.

With a smile Kihyun opens up Hyunwoo’s shirt, running his fingers on the material gracing his chest underneath, black lace on tanned skin. He had gifted it to Hyunwoo a few months prior, but it was the first time Hyunwoo wore it outside. Managed a full eight hours and some more in his tight lace undershirt and the matching underwear.

Kihyun’s gonna slowly unwrap him like a gift.

Hyunwoo’s nipples poking between floral designs are too inviting for Kihyun’s hands and so, he rubs and he softly flicks and then he licks a digit and presses it on the buds, Hyunwoo’s breathing turning deep and heavy.

“I wish I could take you out just in this” Kihyun says, marks Hyunwoo’s shoulders like he owns them. And actually, he does.

They are both private people and Hyunwoo discovered his love for elegant lingerie only a few months ago. They’re trying to take it slow, trying different colors, textures, sizes.

Hyunwoo likes his underwear to be a size smaller, too tight and restricting for his heavy cock. The slight pain excites him.

And that’s exactly what Kihyun sees sliding the fly of Hyunwoo’s slacks open. His hardened cock inside the tight briefs, a drop of precum sliding on the flowers.

“Pretty” Kihyun mutters, letting his gray silk dress robe slide off of his shoulders and fall on the floor, granting him more freedom of movement.

“Pretty for you” Hyunwoo whispers and Kihyun doesn’t stop him from moving this time, placing his palm on his own erection and rubbing it above the underwear.

“Mhm” Kihyun slowly slides off Hyunwoo’s lap, kneels on his pooled robe, “you know what good boys like you get?”

Hyunwoo can only manage a needy whimper, Kihyun spreading his legs, lifting them up on his shoulders and leaning in.

At first he only noses, enjoys how Hyunwoo’s body responds to his touches. Then he licks Hyunwoo’s hole above the lace, leaves him squirming and does it again and again until he notices Hyunwoo’s cock leaking. It’s a beautiful sight.

“You’ll stain everything baby” he says, pulling Hyunwoo’s briefs down, lets them hang from one of his ankles and kisses the inside of his thighs. “Let’s only stain the couch today, right?”

“Yeah” Hyunwoo breathes out, a moment before he groans when Kihyun slides the first finger in dry. He’s still stretched from their morning round.

Kihyun decides he’s waited enough, pulling Hyunwoo to the edge of the couch and taking off his own pants and underwear.

He picks Hyunwoo’s wallet from inside his pocket, finds the small packet of lube and pours it on his cock, strokes it a couple times before aligning with Hyunwoo’s entrance.

The first thrusts are unrushed, still enough for Hyunwoo to get all worked up, mouth open in silent moans. Kihyun doesn’t pick up the pace, he fucks Hyunwoo nice and slow, fluidly and deep.

He places both hands on Hyunwoo’s chest to push him down, the position uncomfortable but feeling so good, with Kihyun finding Hyunwoo’s spot so easily and burying himself deep inside.

Kihyun knows Hyunwoo is desperate for being touched, but he doesn’t comply. Instead, he fucks Hyunwoo taking his time, until they are both sweaty and tired in the sweetest way and Hyunwoo can’t hold it anymore, his whole frame shaking when he comes on the couch, hugs Kihyun close and lets him rut into him until he comes too.

Kihyun slips out, drops of his cum dripping down and Hyunwoo looking so tired. Fucked out like he should.

Kihyun cuddles close to him and promises a second pair of lingerie soon so that Hyunwoo can wear them under his work suit more often.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
